Over the years, various devices and apparatuses have been developed in an effort to protect hoses, cables, wiring, and the like from physical damage. In particular, numerous cable protector designs have been developed to protect cabling extending across walkways, roadways, and construction sites from physical damage caused by pedestrians, vehicular traffic, and other such external elements. Cable protectors have also proven useful in helping to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over such cabling. For the purposes of this disclosure, the terms “cable” and “cabling” shall be broadly construed to include data cables, hoses, electrical wiring, telephone cables, conduits, optical fibers, pneumatic tubing, plumbing, and any other length of material.
Conventional cable protectors typically include one or more channels extending in parallel between opposing ends of the cable protector to receive one or more cables. Side ramps may extend laterally outward from, or may be removably attachable to, the sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles and the like to roll over the top of the cable protector. In some cases, these side ramps are configured to have a relatively gradual slope so that a wheelchair, walker, or the like can pass over the cable protector with minimal effort. In accordance with guidelines established by the Americans with Disabilities Act (“ADA”), many conventional cable protectors and ramps are also equipped with side rails to prevent people or wheelchairs from slipping off the sides of the cable protector or side ramp. These side rails are typically positioned substantially parallel to the ends of the cable protector and/or side ramp.
Although conventional side rails are generally effective in preventing wheelchairs, walkers, strollers, and the like from sliding off the ends of the ramp, these rails may limit the range of use of the cable protector. For example, the conventional parallel configuration of side rails, which typically extend at least two inches above the cable protector's surface, mandates that a user of a wheelchair, walker, stroller, or the like approach the cable protector in a direction substantially parallel to the side rails. In other words, conventional side rails may prevent users of wheelchairs, walkers, and strollers from approaching the cable protector and/or side ramp from directions or angles that intersect with the parallel side rails. Similarly, the parallel configuration of these side rails requires that such users travel in a substantially straight line over the cable protector and side ramps in order to avoid a collision with the side rails.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cable protection system in which users of wheelchairs, walkers, strollers, and the like may approach and cross over the system from a wider range of directions and angles.